Hot Justice
by Hikari Alta
Summary: A re-imagining of the relationship between Hatsumi, Ryouki, and Shinogu. A little lemon action keeps things interesting.


Disclaimer- I don't own Hot Gimmick- any of it. But if I did, this is what I'd do…

_This begins in Chapter 11- Ryoki and Hatsumi are in the taxi going home after escaping Azusa's revenge plot._

Ryoki shifted in his seat, kissing Hatsumi passionately on the lips.

"…you are supposed to be my slave. Quit saying other guys' names."

Hatsumi recoiled, and stared at Ryoki.

"Don't say that!" she cried as she looked at Ryoki.

"Baka! I can't believe you! You were being deceived! Why don't you hate them?"

Hatsumi suddenly released her grip on Ryoki's sleeve as she turned away.

"Don't you think… don't you think I do? I do hate Azusa right now. But I also love him. He is my very old and precious friend. I never thought he would do something like this. I just can't process it…" Hatsumi said, sobs wracking her body.

"Shut up about Azusa! I told you not to talk about other guys! You are my slave!" Ryoki said as he crossed his arms angrily on his chest.

Hatsumi suddenly whirled around, her face contorted by sadness, anger, and some other emotion Ryoki could not name. He dropped his arms, and unconsciously scooted away from Hatsumi on the taxi seat.

Hatsumi threw her head back and screamed, "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Ryoki and the taxi driver winced simultaneously.

"After everything that happened just now…" Hatsumi continued in a lower voice, as tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. "I would think you would have the common sense to back off the slave thing. I've always been a little frightened of you, and I reacted impulsively that day. Since then, I've almost come to pity your awkwardness. But I'm sorry- I just can't continue this game. Not after tonight. That was my wakeup call…"

Hatsumi sobbed, and turned back towards the window.

Ryoki shifted uneasily in his seat, and cleared his throat. "I…"he began, then stopped. "You are afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Ever since you pushed me down those stairs in kindergarten." Hatsumi listlessly replied, not bothering to turn to look at Ryoki.

Ryoki's head snapped up. "Oh! That. I didn't… well, I wasn't…"

Hatsumi didn't let him finish his thought. "I don't care about it anymore. Not after tonight. It just doesn't matter. Nothing really does. I'm not Azusa's girlfriend, and I'm not your slave."

Ryoki grabbed Hatsumi's arm, and pulled her to him. He roughly used the sleeve of his uniform coat to dry her face.

"Well, if you aren't Azusa's girlfriend, and you aren't my slave anymore, why not be my girlfriend? Or, a girlfriend-in-training, anyway. Even you could probably handle that."

Hatsumi began to laugh- a small, dry sound that contained no hint of amusement.

"No, Tachibana-kun. I'm afraid not. Not with you as you are. I won't get pulled into another abusive relationship. The very idea of a 'girlfriend-in-training' tells me you still have a lot of growing up to do. I know you are awkward with girls, but I am just not in the mood to deal with your childishness anymore."

"Childishness?" Ryoki exploded. "I'm not the baka who walked right into a trap! I'm the one who saved you from that, remember? Was that childish of me?"

Hatsumi backed away. "Yes, in a way it was. I thank you for it, but your motivation was… you just want to do the same thing. You want to have sex with me, because I am there, and you need practice…"

"I am not like them!" Ryoki croaked. "Don't put me in the same category! I told you before, I want you. Because you're you. Not just for practice, but for real!"

Ryoki moved towards Hatsumi again, pulling her to his chest. He tilted her head, and gave her another deep kiss.

"Mggff!" Hatsumi gasped as she ripped her lips away from his. "Don't DO things like that, Tachibana! That's what I'm talking about! You treat me like a puppet or a toy, to do with as you please. That's just what Azusa was doing- manipulating me, using me. Can't you see? It's not really so different!"

Ryoki pushed his glasses up, then turned away. As the taxi pulled up to the curb, he spoke again.

"I'm… not like that. I wouldn't give you to anyone else… to hurt. I want you for myself. I want to be with you. I don't want to give up."

As Hatsumi pulled the handle to get out of the taxi, she replied. "OK. I know you wouldn't do what Azusa did. But what you do is… just as hurtful. Think about that. Until you can understand that, we can't be together."

Hatsumi closed the car door behind after jumping out. She looked up to see a figure coming toward her out of the darkness.

"Hatsumi!" a familiar voice cried.

"Onii-san!" Hatsumi answered, visibly relieved that Shinogu was the first person she met.

As she began to walk toward him, she stumbled, then woozily lurched forward. In an instant, Shinogu was there, scooping her up, his warmness enveloping her.

"Ahh. Thank you Onii-san. I'm fine." Hatsumi weakly protested as he draped her limp form across his arms.

The lie of her statement was betrayed by the shakiness of her voice, and Shinogu ignored her protestations as he took her home.

"I've got you, Hatsumi. Everything is going to be OK now." Shinogu said softly.

"I know. Everything is always fine when you are around." Hatsumi said as she snuggled closer.

Ryoki shook with anger as he watched Shinogu's receding back. "What has he got that I haven't?"

Subaru, who had rounded the corner shortly after Shinogu ,shook his head, looked at his old friend, and replied. "A gentle and caring way. And at the moment, Hatsumi."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Ryoki snarled angrily as he stomped towards the stairs.

_The stairwells at the company house were always so poorly lit_. _It's like this place was purpose-built for secret liaisons_. Azusa thought as he jabbed the button for the elevator. The door finally slid open, and Azusa began to step in. to his surprise, he found his path blocked by Shinogu.

"Hey, Shinogu. I didn't…" Azusa began, but Shinogu pushed Azusa hard on the chest, knocking him back a step.

"Don't talk to me, Azusa." Shinogu replied. His voice was calm and steady, but there was something terrible and resolute about the words. "I don't know what you did to Hatsumi, but you did something bad. Of that, I'm sure."

Shinogu paused, and pushed Azusa again. This time, Azusa lost his balance, and fell to the ground.

"Shinogu! What the hell! This isn't like…" Shinogu interrupted Azusa with a kick to the stomach.

"I told you not to talk. I'm not finished talking. You made Hatsumi cry, Azusa. You really made her cry. I think you forced yourself on her- she won't talk about it though, so I'm not sure. You also told her some messed up shit about our father."

Azusa coughed and spat as he sat, holding his stomach. "That was no shit, Shinogu. Your dad had an affair with my mother. He killed my mother!"

Shinogu kicked Azusa in the stomach again. Azusa retched and fell backwards.

"Now, you want to hurt Hatsumi in retaliation, huh? Bad idea, Azusa. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you. Without hesitation. I mean it."

Azusa looked up at Shinogu, eyes flashing. "You're a great one to be talking. Have you ever told her that you aren't really her brother, or that you want her so bad, it hurts?"

Shinogu's face was impassive, but his posture betrayed the impact of Azusa's words.

"I keep secrets to save her from pain, not to cause it." Shinogu launched another vicious kick at Azusa. "I will kill you, Azusa. I mean what I say. Don't push me."

Azusa lay on the ground, curled in a ball. He looked up at Shinogu, and whispered.

"I hate your family. I hate you all. You took my mother."

Shinogu turned, and got back in the elevator.

"I'm watching you." He said, just as the doors slid shut.

Azusa lay on the pavement, riding the alternating waves of pain and fury that suffused his body. As he began to stir, a voice floated down from the stairwell above.

"Don't go anywhere, Azusa. I want to talk to you, too."

Azusa opened his eyes in time to see Ryoki descend the last step.

"So I hear that Shinogu wants to kill you." Ryoki said as he bent down to look Azusa in the face. "That's too bad. You see, he won't have the chance, because I'll get to you first."

In a flash, Ryoki had his foot on Azusa's neck, slowly cutting off his airway. Azusa's eyes bulged, and he gasped.

"Oh, yes. I've wanted to do this for a really long time. I despise you Azusa. I despise you because you are always in my way . Right from the start, you kept me from what I wanted. "

Ryoki paused, and let up a bit on Azusa's neck. Azusa sucked in a ragged breath.

"And now, you take that someone special, and you discard her like a broken toy." Ryoki stepped down again.

Azusa twitched frantically, trying to free himself.

"Don't move!" Ryoki barked. "That will only anger me more. See, unlike Shinogu there, I know what you did. I know how despicable you are. You are interested in revenge? Ha! You're a lightweight in that department. Wait until you see what I can do. Stay away from Hatsumi. Don't even look at her. She is mine. You have no right to even think of her."

Ryoki lifted his foot. Azusa rolled to the side, sputtering. Ryoki kicked him hard in the back.

"Good bye, Azusa." Ryoki turned. "You boys can have him now."

Azusa grunted and curled up again as the impact from Ryoki's kick rippled through his body.

Two young men stepped out of the shadows.

"Wow- it IS Odagiri Azusa!"

One of the men stepped closer to Azusa, his eyes glittering.

"Niiice." The other said, licking his lips. "Are you sure this is OK?"

"I all ready told you." Ryoki snapped as he began to mount the stairs. "Just take him around back. No one will disturb you there."

"With pleasure." The first man replied as he loosened his belt.

"I've always wanted to do a model." The second man said as he picked Azusa up under his shoulders.

"Noooo." Azusa moaned.

"Oh yess." The first man hissed in Azusa's ear as he ran his finger down his cheek. "The party's just beginning."

Shinogu knew he had a problem. The night he carried Hatsumi up to the apartment after her incident with Azusa, he couldn't control the feelings that swept through his body. He loved Hatsumi, and he was going to have to tell her that. He had been considering moving out on his own- making a clean break- but he knew doing so without explaining things to Hatsumi would only confuse and upset her. He was also toying with the idea of annulling his adoption, so that he could legally (and ethically) pursue a romantic relationship with Hatsumi. These were all big steps, and he wasn't sure how well received any of them would be- by Hatsumi, or by the rest of his family.

The question was, should he tell all of this to Hatsumi?

After spending a couple of sleepless nights considering his next move, he came to a decision.

"Hatsu?" he called as he rapped lightly on Hatsumi's bedroom door.

"Huh? Oh, Onii-san. What do you want?" Hatsumi asked as she opened the door.

"Uh, I was wondering… would you like to walk to my new job at a café nearby? I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Hatsumi ran her fingers through her hair.

"Uh, sure. I was just studying, so I don't look too good. Why don't I just change really quickly…"

Shinogu interrupted. "Oh, you look just fine. Let's go now."

Hatsumi shrugged her shoulders. "Um, OK. What's the big rush?"

"I think I'm going to explode if I don't get something off my chest." Shinogu cryptically replied.

Hatsumi arched her eyebrow as her brother pulled her out into the night.

As the two made their way out of the apartment complex, a tense silence settled between them. Hatsumi crossed her arms, pulling the thin material of her sweatshirt tightly around her body.

"Ugh. It's really chilly out here. I should have grabbed a heavier jacket." Hatsumi grumbled.

Suddenly, a light, warm weight draped over her shoulders. Shinogu had given her his coat.

"I hope this helps." He said quietly.

"Sure. Thanks! Hey, do you remember that time when we were kids, and you tried to run away?" Hatsumi continued, trying to lighten the mood. "We made it as far as the park over there."

Shinogu looked at the dark playground Hatsumi was pointing to. "Sure I do. I remember that day very well." Shinogu took Hatsumi's hand, and gently tugged her toward the park.

"Hatsumi giggled. "That was quite a day. You were really determined to go! I was equally determined to keep you, though. It was soo cold, I remember my teeth wouldn't stop chattering. But then you wrapped me up in your arms. You always keep me warm and safe, Onii-san!"

Shinogu stopped next to a bench, and pulled Hatsumi down to sit. "You keep me warm too, Hatsumi. You always did. All of my happiest memories have you in them."

Shinogu stopped, and brushed a strand of hair out of Hatsumi's face. "I have something to tell you Hatsumi…something you may not want to hear. But I have to tell you anyway. Do you know why I was so determined to run away that time?"

"No. I don't remember. Just one of those kid things,wasn't it?" Hatsumi replied.

"I was so determined to run away, Hatsumi, because I am adopted. I'm not really a member of the family. You aren't really my sister. That used to bother me a lot when I was little. I didn't want to be different."

Hatsumi laughed. "Good one, onii-san! Adopted! I really…"

"It's not a joke, Hatsumi. I'm telling you the truth." Shinogu interrupted.

"But…why? Why didn't I know this? Why are you telling me now?" Hatsumi asked, clearly puzzled.

"I never said anything- Mom and Dad never said anything- because we didn't want to upset you, or Akane, or later, Hikaru. But I need you to know this now, because I have something else to tell you."

Shinogu lifted Hatsumi's hand from her lap, and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that, Hatsu?"

"Feel what?" Hatsumi asked, a fearful look in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with you, Shinogu? Are you sick or something? Is that why you are telling me this?"

"No, I'm fine. Physically, anyway."Shinogu replied.

"What do you feel?" He urged again.

"Um. I feel your chest. And your heart beating."Hatsumi said slowly.

"Do you feel how fast it is beating? Faster than normal?"

Hatsumi nodded.

"It only beats like that for you, Hatsu. I only get that feeling when I'm with you. What I'm trying to say… I love you Hatsumi. Not like a sister. I've never thought of you as a sister- you AREN'T my sister…"

Hatsumi broke in. "I love you, too. But that doesn't make me not want to be your sister. Why wouldn't you want to be my brother?"

Tears welled up in Hatsumi's eyes.

"Oh, Hatsu. It isn't like that. In so many ways, it would have been wonderful to have been born your brother. I would have cherished you as my sister. But I wasn't. And I can't help it, but I've always felt… a romantic love for you. Even as children. Even that very day, so many years ago, when we huddled together in this park. I love you Hatsumi. As a woman."

Shinogu paused, and placed his hand lightly on Hatsumi's chest. "I always hoped one day your heart would beat for me the way mine does for you. I tried to deny my love, but I couldn't. Will your heart ever beat for me?"

Hatsumi slid back on the bench as she pulled her hand from Shinogu's chest. "I…I just don't… you are my brother, Shinogu. My _brother_! You are one of the dearest people in my life, but…"

She shook her head as she trailed off.

"I know this is sudden. Startling. I'm so sorry. I don't really want to do this to you, but I feel my resolve slipping. I'm thinking about moving out, and even annulling my adoption. I want to… I need to make sure I'm not putting you in an awkward position."

"What?" Hatsumi cried, a hysterical edge to her voice. "Move out? Annul your adoption? What do you mean? I…I don't understand this. Why, onii-san? Why?"

"I can't continue to live as your brother, Hatsu. I might do something… I don't want to. If I annul my adoption, I would be free… free to pursue a different kind of relationship with you. If you would have me, that is."

Hatsumi jumped up, shaking.

"I… Please, Shinogu! I just don't… I love you so much." Tears dripped down her face. "I need you, Shinogu. But romantically? I just can't… I can't think like that!"

Hatsumi stumbled backwards, then turned. She began to run out of the park, stumbling over the uneven ground in the dark.

"Hatsumi!" Shinogu yelled, his voice ragged and cracked. "Don't run away! Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He jumped up, and began to pursue Hatsumi. Just as he reached her, she tumbled to the ground in a heap. He knelt down, and gathered her in his arms. In the yellow-orange haze of the nearest streetlight, he saw a line of blood flow from Hatsumi's bottom lip. He brushed her tear-matted hair back, and kissed away the red trickle.

"Oh, Shinogu." Hatsumi whimpered as she closed her eyes. The world was spinning around her- a whirl that smelled of cold earth, and tasted of Shinogu's fierce but gentle kiss, and the tang of her own blood.

Ryoki waited for Hatsumi impatiently at the bottom of the stairway. He looked up as Akane rounded the corner.

"Where is your sister, chibi-Narita?" He snapped.

"Jeez. Lighten up, Ryoki. She's coming. And DON'T call me chibi!" Akane replied as she rolled her eyes.

"… so strange. I don't know where Azusa went. He just seemed to disappear."

Ryoki listened as Hatsumi's voice floated down the stairs.

"Yeah. He's been absent for almost two weeks."

Subaru's voice chimed in, as he and Hatsumi came to view.

"You are late!" Ryoki bellowed in Hatsumi's face.

"Man I know you are my friend and all, but you just need to back the hell off!" Subaru yelled as he poked his finger sharply into Ryoki's chest.

Ryoki stepped back. "But I… She is late! Baka! Why is she always late?"

"What do you need, Tachibana-kun? I don't remember agreeing to meet you here at any certain time."

Hatsumi's words were calm, but her eyes flashed a warning. _Don't mess with me, Tachibana. I'm not in the mood. _

"Well, um." Ryoki faltered.

"Excuse us, then." Hatsumi said as she stepped around Ryoki.

"Uhh.. walk with me!" Ryoki said. As Hatsumi walked by, he grabbed her arm, and began to drag her away.

"Hey, Ryoki! What did I just…" Subaru yelled after them.

"Don't worry, Subaru. I'll take care of this." Hatsumi cut in.

After the two were some distance ahead of Subaru, Ryoki pulled Hatsumi into a doorway.

"What is it, Tachibana?" Hatsumi asked.

"Be my girlfriend!"

"No." Hatsumi curtly replied.

"But I want you!" Ryoki defiantly retorted.

"I don't really care. I don't want _you_." Hatsumi said as she pushed her way around Ryoki.

Ryoki scrambled to get in front of her.

"But… but…you won't give me a chance!"

"Listen, Tachibana. You are a good-looking guy. You're smart. You have money. Your mom is the bitch-queen of the company house. Surely you can find a girl who actually _wants_ to be your girlfriend?"

Ryoki looked down, and mumbled. "I'm not actually that popular with girls. I mean, sometimes they come up to me, but I don't really know what to say. Honestly, I don't really want to say anything to most of them. But, it's different with you. I don't know why. I want to say things to you. I like you Hatsumi."

Hatsumi sighed. "You sure have strange ways of showing it. This has been a bizarre couple of weeks for me, Tachibana. A lot of stuff has happened. I need time to get everything clear in my head. Please, try to understand that. If you want to be my boyfriend, then you need to show me that you can support me through the rough times. Back off a little- try to be a friend. Maybe then I can consider being something more."

"But… I AM trying. Like last week, when everyone was shunning your family because of seeing you with Asuza. I made that stop. For you. Because… I want to do things for you."

Hatsumi put her hand on Ryoki's arm. "Thanks. That meant a lot to me. My mom and my little brother were really suffering because of that."

Ryoki turned suddenly, pinning Hatsumi against the side of the entrance, and leaned in to her. Hatsumi blushed as her heart began to thump.

_Why am I reacting like this? To Tachibana, of all people? _She thought frantically.

Ryoki whispered softly in Hatsumi's ear. "I am ready, Hatsumi. Are you? Please be mine."

Hatsumi closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I…guess. I can try. I'll give it a chance. I'll give you a chance. But you better be nice to me…"

Hatsumi's words trailed off as Ryoki covered her lips with his.

When he finished his kiss, he pulled back ,and removed his glasses. "Call me Ryoki."

"Ryoki…" Hatsumi breathed, as he leaned in for another kiss.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hot Gimmick- any of it. But if I did, this is what I'd do…

It had been a month since the incident with Azusa, and almost a week since Shinogu had finally moved out of the apartment. Now, Hatsumi had agreed to be Ryoki's girlfriend.

_Why is this all happening to me? _Hatsumi mused as shemindlessly grabbed down plates for the evening meal. She startled as her mother came in behind her.

"Hatsumi, run and get Hikaru. He's playing over at his friend's again. Oh, and bring these apples as a present- they have been watching him a lot lately."

As Hatsumi turned around, her mother thrust a heavy box of fruit at her.

"Ugh. Wow, Mom. These are heavy." Hikaru grumbled as she headed for the front door. As she got her shoes on, the door opened, and Shinogu stepped in.

"Shinogu! I wasn't expecting you this evening! Why don't you help Hatsumi take these apples to the neighbor. I'll put a plate on for you." Hatsumi's mother yelled as she stood in the hall.

"Sure, Mom. Here, Hatsumi. Let me get that." Shinogu offered.

"Oh. OK." Hatsumi said, as she looked intensely at a spot on the floor. Ever since that talk in the park, Hatsumi had felt uncomfortable around Shinogu.

The two of them made their way silently to the elevator. As they stood side-by-side in the brightly lit compartment, Hatsumi squirmed self-consciously.

"You know, its OK Hatsu. I'm not going to do anything to you." Shinogu said as he turned to Hatsumi. "Please don't be so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Shinogu. I don't believe you would harm me, or anything…" She trailed off. "Hey, why aren't we moving?"

"What? Oh. The indicator is blank. Great. The elevator must be stuck. Let me call the emergency…" Shinogu mumbled as he sat down the apples and punched the intercom button.

"Hello? Hey, is anyone there? Were stuck!" Shinogu yelled into the intercom.

There was no reply.

"These elevators are always breaking down!" Shinogu complained. "They need to do a total overhaul. Now that these apartments are almost ten years old…" he trailed off.

Hatsumi was looking down at the floor, a frightened look in her eyes.

"Hey! It's no big deal, Hatsumi! They'll have us out of here in no time!" Shinogu continued. "Please don't be afraid."

Shinogu slid over to Hatsumi, and put his arm around her shoulders. Hatsumi stiffened.

"Sorry, Hatsu. I wasn't trying to…"

"I know, Shinogu. I'm just…" Hatsumi hesitated. "I agreed to be Ryoki's girlfriend yesterday, Onii-sa… Shinogu."

Shinogu turned away. "Ahh. I see. I'm… glad that you… I want Hatsumi to have boyfriends. I want you to fall in and out of love many times…have many experiences… and when you've done all of that, maybe you can consider me… maybe enough time…"

Hatsumi looked at the floor. Shinogu continued.

"Just be careful, Hatsumi. The Tachibanas… well, I don't have to tell you about that family. Ryoki is used to treating people as things. Don't let him do that to you."

"I won't." Hatsumi replied in a small voice. "I'm not doing this… to get away from you, you know. I just… I'm not sure of my feelings for anyone at this point…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Shinogu said. "Why Ryoki? I thought you two always had such a bad relationship. I was surprised to see him with you when… that thing happened with Azusa. To be honest, I thought he might have been a part of it."

"I know it seems odd… it's odd to me, too. He's actually the one who helped me with Azusa. He's been helping me a lot lately. I can't say I understand him, but in his own way, I think he is trying."

"Do you like him?" Shinogu asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Yeah… I think so. Like I said, I'm not sure." Hatsumi said.

"Do you like me?" Shinogu asked, his eyes pleading.

"I don't…" Hatsumi began.

She took a step forward, and took Shinogu's face in her hands.

"You have made things so complicated for me. You are my ground I stand on, my rock. I rely on you more than I should. Romance is giddy; its unpredictable. I don't think I could stand to lose my rock."

Shinogu leaned forward, until his lips were only a few centimeters from Hatsumi's.

"I will always be Hatsu's rock. But I want to be the tide that sweeps her away, too. Please, let me sweep you away Hatsumi."

With that, he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back, and traced a pattern where Hatsumi was still tingling from the kiss. He continued to run his finger down her chin, and on to her chest. He stopped at the top button of her shirt, and slowly pulled it out of its hole. He did the same with the second button, and slid his hand into her shirt. She gasped and shuddered, but didn't move back. He gently kissed her neck as he slid his hand into her bra. She shuddered again as he brushed against her nipple, making it stand erect. He then slid his hand back up to her chest, where he held it for a second.

"I can feel your heart beating, Hatsu. Mine is beating hard too."

Shinogu took a step back, and rebuttoned her shirt.

"I love you Hatsumi. Always. I want to make your heart beat wildly. I want to keep you warm and to stand by your side. I want to laugh with you and play with you. When you are ready for me, I'll be waiting for you."

Hatsumi swallowed hard, and opened her eyes. She looked at Shinogu's kind, handsome face, and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

_He is my brother, but he is also a man. A man… I have feelings for. It is so easy to love Shinogu. Whether I want to admit it or not._

The elevator suddenly lurched upward, and the doors slowly slid open. A small crowd stood gathered outside. Hatsumi's mother, her sister Akane, a neighbor from two floors up, and a couple of repairmen in grey jumpsuits looked into the elevator.

"At last! We looked all over for you. When we finally figured out the elevator had stopped… it took forever to find maintenance!" Hatsumi's mother said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry, m'am. We will look into this issue. We assure you that the elevators will all be thoroughly checked out." One of the workmen replied while bowing low.

Hatsumi quickly stepped out of the elevator, with Shinogu following behind with the box of fruit. As Hatsumi stepped past her mother, she could see another figure leaning against the railing to the stairs. When the person looked up, she could see it was Ryoki. He looked at Hatsumi, turned, and started climbing the stairs.

Later that evening, Hatsumi climbed up to Ryoki's "secret base" - the top landing of the stairwell. Unsurprisingly Ryoki was there, leaning against the rail.

"It took you forever to get here." He complained.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd wait for me. I had to eat dinner, and help my mom…"

"Of course I was waiting! I always wait for you. What happened between you and Shinogu?" Ryoki demanded.

"We got stuck in the elevator." Hatsumi responded.

"Hmmph. Do you always look so…disheveled after riding in the elevator?"

"I don…" Before Hatsumi could finish, Ryoki pulled her to him.

"What did he do to make you blush so much? Did he do this?" He asked. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. He slid his hands up her shirt, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. She pulled back, away from his touch.

"Yeah. Just like that. Only he went for my pants, too." Hatsumi said, her eyes flashing. "What gives you the right?"

"I'm your boyfriend! That's what gives me the right! I love you- you are mine. I want to do it with you right now! I want to erase any thoughts of him from your mind."

"You could never do that." Hatsumi replied. "Shinogu is precious to me- deal with it."

"I won't 'deal with it'. I'm your boyfriend. I know how your brother looks at you- I also know he isn't really your brother. Let me say this again- you are mine. I won't give you to anyone else! Come with me now!" Ryoki bellowed at Hatsumi as he pulled her towards his apartment.

"No, Ryoki! Let me go! I won't do it with you!"

"Yes, you will!" Ryoki angrily responded. "You know you want to! Just 'deal' with that, all ready!"

"I think I know better than anyone else what I want, and it's NOT you!" Hatsumi huffed as she twisted away from Ryoki's grip.

"So you want him. That's the way it is." Ryoki said quietly. His shoulders sagged.

"Well, at least Shinogu never tries to force me to do things. He listens to me. He values my feelings. He cares."

" I care too, you know!" Ryoki said, his voice rising. He stopped, sighed, and walked back to the railing.

"I know I'm not good at this. The whole 'boyfriend' thing- it's new to me. I want to be good at it… The truth is, if anyone needs to be in training, it's me. Would you… train me? I promise to be an excellent student."

Hatsumi giggled. She walked over, and patted Ryoki on the arm. "Oh, Ryoki. I have no doubt that you are an excellent student. I'm just not sure that I'll be an excellent teacher. You see, this is my first time as a girlfriend. I don't really know how this is supposed to work."

"Well then, let's learn together!" Ryoki said enthusiastically. "Let's start by going on a special date. New Year's Eve is coming up, and I have someplace I'd really like to take you!"

"Well, I usually spend the holidays with my family…" Hatsumi began.

Ryoki interrupted. "But aren't couples supposed to want to spend time together over the holidays?"

"I…suppose they are." Hatsumi said. "I'll try… to be free."

"Great! Bring an extra change of clothes! You'll be gone overnight." Ryoki enthused.

_Oh no! He tricked me!_ Hatsumi thought as she watched Ryoki's back receeding in the direction of his door.


End file.
